The Other Side of This LIFE
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Setiap kisah punya berbagai sisi, tidak terkecuali tuk kisah ini. Ketika sorotan terpaku pd ToushiroRukia, 2 tokoh lain pun merajut kisah mereka sendiri. Itulah awal saat Ggio penasaran, kapan Senna memiliki senyum seindah itu? Juga awal Senna merasa hidupnya akan berubah bak drama bila Ggio tdk segera menolong./AU/GgioSenna/Side Story LIFEvol 1"Wish and Hope"/ 'tuk Hayi Yuki—RnR?


**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo****  
****Warning:** Side story **"LIFE: Wish and Hope"**, **AU** (gak ada istilah Zanpakutou atau Hollow), **romens** (dijamin) gak bikin gemes(?), **OOC** (banget), bakal kesusahan kalo gak baca **LIFE vol 1**, ngambil **scene chapter 7** setelah prosesi(?) jus semangka di kantin.

Persembahan khusus 'tuk **Hayi Yuki**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Other Side of This LIFE**

**.**

_(Ggio Vega & Senna)_

* * *

Senna meringkuk memeluk lutut di pojok kamar mandi. Sempit, basah, pengap. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, dan nyaman yang justru melingkupi bila pikiran pelik tengah membombardir benaknya.

Sousuke Aizen.

Bahwa gosip itu benar adanya. Sang dokter berkarisma mengunjungi keluarganya dengan segala nyali, layaknya pria dewasa penuh komitmen. Bukan bocah seperti Vega-sensei yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hati perempuan. Bocah yang masih perlu mengeja huruf c-i-n-t-a. Bocah yang sudah …

_Argh!_ Senna mengacak rambutnya gusar.

… bocah yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Menarik napas sepanjang-panjangnya, ia lalu berdiri menegakkan badan. Melangkah menuju wastafel untuk berakhir di depan cermin dan menatap pantulan wajah yang awut-awutan. Ia memutar keran, membasuh muka dengan air segar (pun berharap membasuh isi otaknya yang dipenuhi tetek-bengek soal Ggio yang membuatnya tidak waras).

Handuk di belakang pintu diembatnya untuk menyapu wajah hingga kering. Mendapati rambut yang berantakan, ia melepas pita setelah menaruh handuk di lantai wastafel. Rambut ungu gelap lurusnya terurai sebahu. Disisirnya dengan jari seraya mengingat-ingat alasan apa yang mendorongnya jatuh pada pesona Ggio. Padahal sudah sombong, tukang saing, tidak mau kalah, gengsian, kekanak-kanakan lagi.

Diikatnya rambut dengan pita merah yang sama sebelum melangkah keluar. Meraih jas putih yang tersampir di kursi depan komputer, ia membawa kaki meraih pintu. Melintasi ambang, menutup pintu di belakangnya, berbalik sebelum mendapati bocah yang membuat hatinya jumpalitan girang dan nyeri di saat yang sama.

Ggio mengayun kaki dengan laju santai. Cengiran normal dilayangkan seolah penolakan terang-terangan (untuk sekian kali) di kantin tidak pernah ada.

Senna pun jadi ingat alasan kenapa hatinya tertambat sedemikian erat pada Ggio Vega.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Kasus Shihouin-sensei malam ini _pulmonary embolectomy_. Jadi tidak sabar masuk OR nanti malam."

Senna tidak membalas.

"Aku akan memanfaatkan baik kesempatan jarang ini."

Senna tidak merespons.

"Menurutmu berapa waktu yang diperlukan Shihouin-sensei?"

Senna tidak menjawab.

"Sakurai, kau mendengarku?"

Senna tidak menyahut.

"Akh!"—baru saat Ggio menarik pipinya lumayan keras.

"Bagus. Sihir patung Medusa-mu lenyap."

Senna menyimpan _chart_ yang telah dibubuhinya dengan pena di rak. Melenggang pergi dengan cuek, alih-alih meladeni candaan Ggio yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Namun sayang, cowok berdarah China itu menarik bahunya dan memaksa menghadapnya.

"Apa lidahmu mendadak hilang?" Ggio kesal juga kalau dicuekin. Jangankan menimpali, Senna hanya memiringkan kepala, pura-pura bego. "Kau marah?"

"Sama sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak marah, Ggio Vega-sensei?" Intonasi suaranya dibuat-buat manis, padahal jelas Sakurai dongkol dengan pertanyaan lugu tak berdosa laki-laki ini.

Satu desahan lelah, sang Vega tahu asal-muasal kejengkelan itu. "Kau marah soal tadi?"

Napas Senna langsung menghentak. "Reaksi apa yang kau harapkan dari perempuan yang tidak pernah kau peduli perasaannya?"

Sepasang tangan Vega berkacak pinggang. "Jangan bicara dengan nada seolah aku laki-laki brengsek yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dan tidak peduli sama sekali, Sakurai?"

"Lalu apa menurutmu? Apa kau menganggap dirimu laki-laki remaja dan polos berumur empat belas tahun, yang bahkan tidak peka dengan perempuan yang sering salah tingkah dan berwajah merah jika di dekatnya?"

"Aku tidak beranggapan begitu. Tapi yang kumaksud adalah aku tidak pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan memberi perhatian lebih ketimbang seorang teman. Aku tanya, apa aku pernah memperlakukanmu lebih dari teman? Lebih dari aku memperlakukan Hitsugaya atau Abarai?"

Tidak. Tidak pernah. Senna tahu pasti itu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya. Lalu berhenti marah padaku karena sejak awal aku sudah memberimu jawaban jelas."

Senna meneguk ludah susah payah. Kalah telak serasa disungkurkan jatuh tanpa bisa bangkit lagi. "Jadi … kau mau bilang ini salahku … Vega-sensei?"

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah tahu kau tahu jawabannya."

Iya, Senna tahu pasti jawabannya. Bahwa selama ini adalah salahnya. Hatinya adalah sumber kesalahannya.

Dari menit awal semenjak mereka pertama kali bertatapan muka di pesta pembukaan _intern_ enam bulan lalu, matanya tidak sejengkal pun berpaling dari perawakan dokter muda berambut kepang panjang sepunggung bernama Ggio Vega. Sayang bertolak belakang darinya, manik berkilau emas itu tidak pernah memberinya lebih. Berbulan-bulan waktu bergulir, nasib masih enggan bergeser. Sikap cuek, datar, dan tanpa minat seorang Ggio tetap berjalan di tempat.

Senna tidak bodoh untuk tahu kalau Ggio tidak pernah meliriknya satu detik pun. Tapi, ia bodoh untuk bertahan pada asa yang tidak kunjung muncul kepastiannya. Bersikeras kukuh pada harapan bahwa pemuda itu akan menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman. Entah kapan … entah kapan …? Ia tidak tahu.

"Aku mengerti. Ini salahku."

Ggio sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan perempuan mungil lugu satu setengah langkah darinya. Sudah jelas-jelas tahu, kenapa masih saja berkepala batu untuk memendam rasa (yang malah berbalik jadi bumerang).

Apa yang ia miliki sampai Senna menyukainya? Semula ia menduga kalau alasannya soal tampang. Sedikit narsis bolehlah kalau Ggio akui dirinya lumayan cakep untuk menarik para gadis berpaling dua kali padanya. Bertaruh atas helm (dengan tanda tangan Valentino Rossi) berharganya, mereka bakal memuja-muja bila ia sanggup bersikap manis, super ramah, maha romantis. Namun tabiat yang masa bodoh, mulut ceplas-ceplos, dan jelas jauh dari kata _gentlemen_ (sesuai kepribadiannya) telah ia kerahkan.

Tapi, Sakurai masih saja punya rasa suka.

Ggio bukan pakar asmara. Hanya saja, efek dari berteman akrab dengan Renji (yang sering mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ahlinya soal hati perempuan) lumayan membuatnya paham kalau perasaan Senna lebih dari ketertarikan tampang atau kecerdasan.

Lebih …

Sepasang pupil keemasan itu agak berpaling menjauh. Merasa bersalah. "Soal yang dikatakan Abarai tadi …" Senna mengangkat wajah yang merunduk. "Soal kau dan Aizen—" ia menelan ludah seakan perlu jeda, "—sensei, apa itu benar?"

Gemilau asa berkelebat di sepasang iris jingga Sakurai. Apa Ggio cemburu? "Benar."

"Kau akan menikah dengannya?"—tanyanya, sebelum cepat-cepat melanjut, "Dan jangan menduga kalau aku cemburu. Aku hanya bertanya."

Senna merengut kecewa. Bibirnya meruncing tajam. "Belum pasti. Hanya saja, Aizen-sensei mengunjungi ayah dan ibuku untuk membahas hal itu."

Kepala berkepang mengangguk-angguk kecil (entah lega atau apa), sebelum dikatakannya anjuran yang terkesan memerintah. "Sebelum terlambat, kusarankan cari pria lain."

Dahi dan kening serempak berkerut dalam. Begitu bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya … cari pria lain. Paham?"

Bingung berubah dongkol. "Siapa kau, Vega-sensei? Kau hanya rekan kerjaku, seperti Hitsugaya-sensei dan Abarai-sensei. Dan jika kau ingin aku menganggap kalau kau tidak cemburu, bersikaplah seperti mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mencampuri urusanku sampai memerintahku sepertimu."

"Ahhh, sudahlah." Ggio lepas tangan, heran juga kenapa ia mendadak ikut campur. "Kau memang tidak bisa diberitahu. Aku hanya beri saran. Terima atau tidak, terserah. Tapi, aku yakin kau tidak tuli dengan rumor yang beredar kalau dia punya banyak istri."

Senna tentu dengar itu. Rekor wanita yang bertekuk lutut pada Sousuke Aizen-sensei sudah melegenda. Tapi—

"Dan peringatanku," tambah Ggio, badannya condong ke depan seolah tidak sudi mengulanginya dua kali, "kalau kau tidak ingin hidupmu seperti drama TV cengeng kesukaanmu, yang istrinya diselingkuhi suaminya, lebih baik ikuti yang aku katakan."

Vega melengkang pergi dengan jengkel. Ekspresi bingung Senna mengekori punggungnya yang menegang kesal.

Apa maksud Ggio dengan hidupnya akan seperti drama TV yang hobi ia tonton?

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Senna tengah memerhatikan grafik pasien di layar komputer. Jari telunjuknya menggeser roda _mouse_, menaik-turunkan kursor. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia berhenti, termenung.

"… _kalau kau tidak ingin hidupmu seperti drama TV cengeng kesukaanmu, yang istrinya diselingkuhi suaminya, lebih baik ikuti yang aku katakan."_

Sepasang alis hitam tipisnya menyatu. Bukan jengkel (oleh ledekan terang-terangan Ggio soal tontonan favorit yang tidak pernah absen ia saksikan meski kesibukan dokter tidak pernah lupa mengambil alih), hanya … apa maksud peringatan itu?

Telinga Senna masih berfungsi dengan optimal untuk mendengar gosip panas yang beredar tentang Aizen-sensei. Menyukai gadis muda, menikahinya, dan perkawinan yang bertahan seumur jagung sebelum diceraikan. Seolah wanita tidak lebih dari sampah yang dibuang setelah diperas sedemikian rupa.

Tapi, Senna Sakurai cuma gadis biasa, dari keluarga biasa pula. Bertitel dokter demi memuaskan dahaga orangtua yang bermimpi punya anak berjas putih dan siap dijadikan bahan kebanggaan bila bersua tetangga atau keluarga jauh. Seorang putri yang patuh pada orangtua, tidak punya nyali berkata "Tidak" saat ayah dan ibu berkata "Ya". Dan kala Aizen-sensei bersikap layaknya pria sejati yang datang menemui mereka dengan berani, bercakap penuh komitmen untuk membahagiakannya; Senna sekadar mengintip dari kamar untuk menjumpai reaksi antusias mereka.

Tahu, hidup lajangnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Bahwa tinggal menghitung waktu, marganya akan berganti jadi Aizen … biarpun rumor miring bakal setia menemani.

"… _kalau kau tidak ingin hidupmu seperti drama TV cengeng kesukaanmu, yang istrinya diselingkuhi suaminya, lebih baik ikuti yang aku katakan."_

Tapi, pening kembali menyerbu saat kalimat di atas tidak mau berhenti menghantui benaknya. Apa maksud Vega-sensei? Laki-laki itu menyumpahinya? Mengutuknya?

Bibir bawah digigitnya kuat. Sangat kuat sampai—

"—berdarah."

Pundaknya berjengit, menoleh pada Renji yang berparas cemas. "Apa …?"

"Bibirmu … berdarah."

Menjilat bibir, ia mengecap rasa darah. "Oh … maaf."

Satu alis hitam nan tebal Renji terangkat. Kemudian menghempaskan bokong di kursi putar sebelah Senna. "Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak melukaiku. Kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

Tersenyum kikuk, Senna kembali menarik perhatian pada layar komputer.

"Ggio tidak bermaksud jahat, kau tahu," singgung Renji sambil mulai berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

"Aku tahu, Abarai-sensei," Sakurai tidak berpaling seolah penyampaian Abarai sudah jadi berita basi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membelanya." Bagaimanapun Renji baru mengenal baik Ggio enam bulan ini (seperti Senna). Mereka bertemu langsung saat di bulan pertama jadi _intern_, meski Toushiro telah bicara banyak tentang Ggio (mengingat Vega adalah teman universitas Hitsugaya selama lima tahun).

Mata sipit Abarai lalu melirik, dan menyinggung meski ragu, "Jadi, benar soal kau dan Aizen-sensei …"

Kini, Senna berpaling cepat seolah berubah jadi cenayang yang tahu maksud kalimat si merah jauh sebelumnya. "Kau juga mau memberi perintah untuk cari pria lain, Abarai-sensei?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Renji heran dengan tuduhan asal-asalan rekannya. "Tidak. Yah, semuanya tahu kalau rumor yang beredar tentangnya kurang baik, tapi kalau kau bahagia, oke-oke saja."

Senna tiba-tiba saja merenungkan sesuatu. Ada kesimpulan yang masuk akal melintas di kepalanya. Sebelum buyar oleh pertanyaan—"Ah, hampir lupa. Kau tahu di mana Toushiro?"

Senna mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Yakuza mencarinya. Aku menghubungi _pager_-nya, tapi tidak tersambung."

Senna sekadar mengangguk. Isu yang merongrong rasa ingin tahunya kembali timbul. Ia lalu mendorong kursi, berdiri, dan angkat kaki meninggalkan Renji yang berpesan, "Kalau kau bertemu Toushiro, bilang Yakuza mencarinya."

Senna menoleh saja sambil mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, suruh dia temui aku secepatnya. Paham?"

Baru tiga detik setelahnya, Ggio mengangguk. Ikkaku beranjak dari persimpangan koridor, menjauh dari sepasang pupil keemasan yang bertanya-tanya soal masalah apalagi yang diciptakan rivalnya. Tampaknya semenjak kedatangan Rukia Kuchiki, ketenangan dan kedamaian jadi barang mahal di departemen bedah, terutama antara Toushiro dan 'Yakuza'.

Tangan terkubur di saku jas sebelum badan berbalik dan menjumpai Senna berjalan tergesa ke arahnya. Mulutnya tidak sempat mencetuskan satu kata saat Sakurai bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kau mengenal Aizen-sensei?"

Kening bertaut dalam, sebelum kepala agak dipalingkan menjauh seolah mengelak. Detik berikutnya, ia menghela napas. "Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu aku mengenalnya."

"Dan jawaban bodoh apa itu? Kau tahu dengan pasti yang kumaksud, Vega-sensei. Kau mengenalnya sebelum bertemu di sini. Kau mengenalnya sebelum bekerja di rumah sakit."

Kelihatannya titah Ikkaku harus dinomorduakan. Karena perbincangan topik ini akan berlangsung lama; Ggio jamin itu.

Punggung yang menegang ia sandarkan di tembok. Tangan masih kukuh terbenam dalam saku jas. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Senna sudah belajar baik bagaimana menghadapi tangguhnya kekeras-kepalaan Ggio. "Itu urusanku karena kau sudah mengutukku."

"Mengutukmu?" Alis hitam itu tertarik dengan reaksi mengambang antara bingung dan geli.

"Iya, mengutukku dengan bilang kalau nasibku akan sama dengan drama TV favoritku," sentak Senna kesal, mengingat drama kesukaannya diolok-olok dengan sindiran 'drama TV cengeng'. Meski kadang benar adanya.

"Itu bukan mengutukmu," Vega nyaris terbahak. "Kau sendiri yang bilang itu drama favoritmu. Artinya, kau berharap punya nasib sama. Singkat kata, aku mendoakanmu."

"Yaaa!" spontan, Sakurai menjerit. "Aku suka menontonnya bukan berarti aku mau punya nasib seperti itu, Vega-sensei." Ayolah, mana mau Senna punya kisah tragis dengan menikah lalu menemukan suaminya tidur dengan wanita lain di ranjang rumah mereka, atau berpacaran dengan kekasih yang ternyata berselingkuh dengan sahabat sendiri, atau tunangan yang siap dinikahi yang kebenarannya sudah punya anak dan istri, dan macam cerita bikin merinding lainnya. Memang Senna gila … "Kau juga pastinya tidak mau punya nasib seperti tontonan kesukaanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku mau. Bisa memacu motor cepat tanpa batas begitu mengasyikkan dan menggairahkan. Aku memimpikan itu," tanggap Ggio antusias, adrenalinnya meninggi kala membayangkannya.

Senna memutar mata kalah. Lupa kalau tontonan keasyikan si cowok China adalah balapan jalanan, MotoGP, atau F1. "Berhenti mengalihkan topik. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Vega-sensei."

"Yang mana?"

Sang nona dokter rasanya ingin menarik rambut kepang panjang itu, kemudian mengikatnya di tiang, sekalian dipotong asal-asalan. Menyaksikan sang Ggio Vega memekik sengsara gara-gara rambut kebanggaannya berubah pendek akan jadi tayangan yang menyenangkan.

Kebetulan Senna punya gunting di tas.

Dan sadar ide penyiksaan di benak Sakurai, Ggio melambaikan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Ia menanggapi, "Soal aku mengenalnya sebelum ini, bukan hal penting. Hanya saja, aku beritahu kalau dia bukan pria yang baik—"

"—daripada dirimu, Vega-sensei?"

"Kau ingin membandingkan diriku dengannya?"

"Saat seseorang mulai menjelekkan orang lain, biasanya mereka menganggap diri mereka lebih baik."

Ggio menghentak jengkel tidak percaya. Bertanya, sejak kapan Senna belajar psikologi. "Baiklah jika kau mau perbandingan. Aku mungkin tidak se-perhatian Toushiro atau se-perngertian Abarai, tapi paling tidak aku lebih baik dari Aizen."

Penyampaian 'nama Aizen tanpa titel' kian meyakinkan Senna kalau cowok berdarah China telah mengenal Aizen sebelumnya (bahkan mungkin bukan sekadar mengenal). "Aizen-sensei dewasa, mengerti apa yang diinginkan wanita, lembut, perhatian. Kenapa kau menganggap kau lebih baik darinya?"

"Aku tidak pernah melukai atau membuang perempuan seolah mereka sampah. Jelas?"

Gigi sang nona Sakurai beradu di balik bibir. (Kesal) bahwa ia tidak pernah menang debat dari Ggio; (kesal) akan kuatnya pertahanan Ggio; (kesal) bahwa sampai kapan hati Ggio akan sekeras baja; (kesal) bahwa dengan segala kebenaran pahit dan masam itu, harapan Senna masih sama saja pada Ggio Vega.

—menyeretnya ke dalam kubangan keputusasaan yang gelap dan dalam tak berdasar.

Merasa obrolan ini akan berakhir sia-sia, si cowok China menegakkan badan. "Perbincangan ini konyol." Tangan keluar dari saku jas. "Kalau mau menerimanya, ya sudah. Hanya kalau yang kuperingatkan jadi kenyataan, jangan menatapku seolah aku tidak pernah menasehatimu."

Menarik kaki melangkah melewati Senna sampai tutur terkesan memohon didengarnya. Pun ia berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong aku. Tolong aku … Ggio-kun."

Ggio menoleh penuh. Senna tidak pernah memanggil nama depan seseorang, kecuali di luar rumah sakit. Berarti gadis ini sudah terpuruk, tersesat, dan buntu, tanpa menemukan jalan keluar satu pun setelah mengerahkan segala upaya. Mata emas itu berangsur-angsur melembut, dan jadi berlipat ganda saat si gadis berkuncir berpaling utuh dengan manik besar jingga yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak sanggup menolong diriku sendiri. Jadi, tolong aku …"

Rahang tegas itu melunak. Satu kata tercetus tanpa sempat berkompromi dengan benak (yang sering Ggio lakukan). "… Apa?"

"Berpura-pura jadi pacarku."

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Hati yang luluh kembali mengeras sewaktu mendengar permintaan konyol Senna. Kepala menggeleng lambat, jangan harap. "Aku tidak suka bersandiwara, Sakurai. Dan satu info penting untukmu, aku bukan aktor yang hebat. Jadi, maaf."

Ggio membawa kaki pergi dari sana dalam sentakan lumayan tegas. Itu bukan dalih. Ia memang bukan lakon sandiwara yang patut diacungin jempol.

Sekali gerakan, Senna memutar badan. "Kau ingin aku cari pria lain, kan, kalau begitu tolong aku." Intonasi yang memohon sukses menyetop alur gerak Ggio. "Aku tidak bisa mengelak dari keinginan orangtuaku. Aizen-sensei memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan mereka."

Kaya, perhatian, tampan, berwibawa, berkarisma, cerdas, masa depan yang cerah; sangat lebih dari cukup untuk menundukkan setiap orangtua di muka bumi demi menyerahkan putri mereka. Juga jangan lupa dengan cara tutur lembun nan sopan dan kemampuan fantastis dalam berdalih soal istri yang diceraikan. Ayah dan ibunya takluk hanya pada ronde pertama, yaitu sumbangsih rumah dan mobil mewah untuk mereka. Siapa yang bisa menolak?

Ggio berbalik dengan paras merah padam, memblokir marah tidak sepakat. "Cari cara lain. Aku tidak suka bersandiwara."

"Hanya sementara," intonasi memelas tidak jua pudar, "sementara—sampai aku mendapatkan pria _**yang menurutmu baik**_ yang mendampingiku."

Iya, dari awal debat ini muncul karena kesoktahuan Vega soal Senna harus mencari pria yang lebih baik. Dirinyalah pelecutnya, dirinyalah yang mengawali, maka ia tidak boleh berpangku tangan. Ia harus terlibat atau sekalian mengakhiri.

"Jika kau bersedia, aku akan memberikan bayaran setimpal."

Badan yang setengah berbalik, kini menghadap sepenuhnya. Penasaran, namun sang pemuda China tahu itu bukan soal uang. Namun kalau memang begitu, jangan harap.

Bibir bawah digigitnya skeptis. Senna resah. Dihelanya satu tarikan napas kuat, ia menutup mata. Dibukanya sambil melantungkan, "Bayarannya—aku bisa pastikan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi rasa suka padamu, Vega-sensei."

Pundak Vega yang semula kaku terkulai lemas. Bukan lega, hanya tidak yakin dengan kalimat yang baru menyambangi gendang telinganya. Kakinya melangkah maju, setengah.

"Kenapa …?" tanyanya, mengambang.

"Karena aku tidak punya rasa pada Aizen-sensei. Aku tidak ingin punya hidup seperti di drama-drama yang—"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku sampai segitunya?" katanya menegas, seolah ini pertama dan kali terakhir ia akan bertanya. "Kau tahu aku selama ini mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu yang jelas-jelas aku tahu. Aku sombong. Lalu kenapa kau …?"

Ggio sungguh tidak habis pikir. Setelah semua karakter negatif di atas, ditambahkan dengan kata-kata Senna yang sebelumnya soal Aizen yang perhatian, dewasa, dan lembut. Bukankah itu berarti Sakurai sudah mengira kalau si dokter bedah saraf jauh lebih baik darinya. Lalu kenapa …? Kenapa perasaan itu masih saja melekat di hati sang nona mungil bagai benalu (seolah apa pun yang diperbuat, 'makhluk itu' tidak akan lenyap)?

Seutas senyum mantap terbit begitu saja di wajah Senna.

"Karena alasan itu, aku menyukaimu."

Lantai pijakan di bawah sepatu Ggio seakan menghilang. Dunia di sekelilingnya seakan tenggelam. Detak waktu di arlojinya seakan enyah.

"… Apa?"

Seulas senyum di paras kemilau Senna tidak kunjung patah.

"Karena itu, aku semakin menyukaimu."

Untuk sepintas, Ggio siap terjun ke jurang agar senyum itu tidak pernah lenyap.

Ia menggeleng-geleng, mengembalikan kewarasan ke tempat semestinya. "Kau aneh." Badannya berbalik dengan kepala yang masih menggeleng keras. Sikap perempuan itu membuat isi benaknya jungkir-balik.

"Iya, kau aneh … Senna."

Ggio perlu mandi. Kepalanya perlu disterilkan.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Cahaya menyusut drastis saat pintu ditutup kembali oleh Toushiro (orang yang dicari-cari sejak tadi sore). Ggio yang tertidur di ranjang atas, membuka mata. Menekuk satu lutut sembari membawa sepasang lengan memangku kepala. Keinginan bombastis Senna mengusik benaknya (lebih parah daripada berita Rossi tidak jadi juara dunia). Bahkan dengkuran Renji yang kelewat keras di bawah tidak ampuh menerbangkannya jauh-jauh.

"_Berpura-pura jadi pacarku."_

Ditariknya napas lalu dibuang pelan. Perempuan itu sudah tidak waras. Tapi kalau memang itu caranya, kenapa harus Ggio yang jadi tumbal? Ya, harus dirinya memang. Ia yang duluan mempermasalahkan soal Aizen yang menikahi rekan kerjanya itu.

Tapi, Ggio semata bermaksud baik. Ia tidak mau Sakurai punya nasib seperti drama cengeng di TV-TV.

_Akkkh!_ Menarik bantal dari kepala, ia membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam. Harusnya ia tidak perlu sok-sok nasehat. Kalau begitu, kan, ia tidak mesti terlibat dalam persoalan konyol ini.

"_Karena alasan itu, aku menyukaimu."_

Diangkatnya bantal berkain putih untuk kembali menumpu kepala. Ia menerawang palfon kamar dengan kulit cat yang kebanyakan mengelupas. Senyum elok yang menghias paras manis Senna mendadak berkelebat di memorinya. Ggio jadi bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Senna Sakurai bisa tersenyum se-indah itu?

Bagai disambar geledek, Ggio terhentak. Sejak kapan ia peduli? Tampaknya, mandi barusan tidak cukup mujarab mengembalikan alur benaknya seperti semula.

Menggeram di kedalaman kerongkongan, Ggio menutup mata kuat-kuat. Mencoba tidur sambil lupa tentang perintah Ikkaku soal menyuruh Toushiro menemuinya. Padahal yang dimaksud, tadi baru berkunjung ke kamar jaga.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Ma-maaf, Madarame-sensei, aku tidak melihat Hitsugaya-sensei semalaman ini."

Ikkaku menghentak napas jengkel (entah sudah berapa kali seharian ini). "Ke mana anak itu?" tanyanya pada angin.

"Mungkin … dia sudah pulang."

Mata sipit itu memicing tajam seolah Senna baru mengumbar ledekan 'Yakuza' tepat di depannya. Kepala Senna jadi tertunduk dalam, menyesal sudah salah bicara. "Kalau itu benar, dia akan dapat mimpi buruk besok."

Ia baru berani mengangkat wajah saat Ikkaku melenggang pergi sambil menggerutu tidak keruan.

Sakurai meneguk ludah susah. Hitsugaya-sensei dapat musibah lagi.

Mengerling arloji di pergelangan, malam sudah larut. Ia kemudian berbalik cepat, buru-buru menyusuri lorong, masuk lift, dan tiba di lobi untuk bersiap pulang. Ia memang tidak seperti magang laki-laki yang suka menginap di rumah sakit, kecuali Ikkaku memberi jaga malam. Senna tidak bisa tidur dengan bebauan obat yang memenuhi sepasang lubang hidungnya.

Tiba di teras, ia mendesah kesal. Hujan, dan tidak ada payung. Namun daripada harus menginap, ia rela berbasah-basah untuk sampai ke depan pagar dan menyetop taksi. Tapi, baru satu-dua titik air yang membasahi rambut ungunya saat bayangan hitam memayungi sosok mungilnya. Kepala menengadah dan menjumpai senyum lembut Aizen-sensei.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarmu pulang, kan, Senna-kun?"

Senna sungguh lupa itu. "Ah, ma-maaf, Aizen-sensei."

Dengan keberanian pria dewasa, Aizen menggenggam tangan nona Sakurai dan menariknya ke parkiran. Membuka pintu mobil bermetalik hitam berdesain elegan, ia mempersilahkan Senna masuk laksana seorang putri. Lalu ditutup sebelum bergerak ke sisi lain, melangkah masuk setelah mengatupkan payung dan meletakkannya di jok belakang.

Memutar kunci, deru halus mobil mewah seketika terdengar. Suaranya berbaur bersama suara lebatnya hujan. Senna memangku kedua tangan sebelum membawa mata pada salah satu jendela di lantai tiga gedung rumah sakit. Lantai kamar jaga untuk para magang. Hingga di detik matanya terbelalak. Tangan lain membelai penuh perhatian punggung tangannya.

"Tanganmu dingin. Harusnya kau pakai sarung tangan."

Senna mengangguk canggung. Niat menepis pun hancur lebur saat sang dokter bedah saraf menggenggamnya lebih erat. Tangan yang tersisa dipakai Aizen di kemudi untuk membawa mereka menjauh dari gedung Seireitei Hospital.

"… _kalau kau tidak ingin hidupmu seperti drama TV cengeng kesukaanmu, yang istrinya diselingkuhi suaminya, lebih baik ikuti yang aku katakan."_

Senna menggigit bibir keras. _'Hidupku sungguhan jadi drama!'_ jeritnya membatin.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Kini, Ikkaku berdiri bersama mata, syaraf, dan reaksi yang serentak kaku. Kepalanya tidak menggeleng kaget, walau pemandangan berjarak lima langkah darinya sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Tidak. Harusnya sudah dikira sejak perilaku membangkang magangnya muncul ke permukaan saat sang pasien datang.

_Bleep! Bleep!_

Ia tersentak, cepat-cepat menyeret kaki keluar kamar ketika _pager_-nya berbunyi berisik. Panggilan darurat.

Tangannya menarik pintu pelan-pelan. Setelah tertutup utuh, ia tidak lekas beranjak. Berdiri di depan pintu untuk sejenak. Menarik napas sepanjang-panjangnya, ia tidak ragu lagi pada nama ketiga yang akan dipajang di kertas pengumuman DO besok.

Ikkaku kemudian membawa langkah lebar, namun agak limbung menembus koridor. Menjauh dari kamar, yang kini telah berpenghuni dua orang saling berbagi ranjang.

1420.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Hayiiii! Nih, request kamu. Maaf kelamaan, ya, hehehe.

Untuk part terakhir di atas, ngerti kan. Itulah yg jadi sumber kenapa Toushiro di DO di ch LIFE kemarin (kalo masih ada yg penasaran kenapa dia di DO, padahal SP-nya masih 2).

**Ray Kousen7**

**25 April 2014**


End file.
